


Truth

by Maggiluisa



Series: Married [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Always a jerk Thorin, Angst, Elves, F/M, Poor Bilbo, Spiders, The Truth is Out There, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo finally find out Thorin didn't see her as his wife. What is she going to do. To her people that are married. He as dishonored her. All she can do is follow her husband and hope he doesn't throw her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Truth

She savored the warmed of feeling safe. They had a place place to rest and food. She stretched in the hay. She looked up to see Thorin come up to her, he straddled her, lifting her hands in above her.

“What are you doing?”

“Bilbo you are mine. The bead you wear is mine. You can not tell me I can not touch you. You belong to me.”

“I'm not your possessions.”

“But you are.”

“No! I'm your wife and I deserve to be treated with respect.”

She just heard her husband laugh. This was not funny.

“Wife. You are not my wife! Halfling! You're just my bed warmer. All this time. Is that what you thought! Wife!”

She looked at his face. He must be lying, trying to hurt her but no his face holds no deceit. She was just his bed warmer. He has dishonored her. She is nothing but his to use. She stopped resisting him. What was the point, she was dishonored, a shamed hobbit. To him she wasn't his wife but to her he was her husband even if it was only in her head. 

She just let him do what he wanted. That's all she was, a bed warmer to a King. A whore. Dishonored hobbit. She went inside herself. What was the point of being here. She was nothing to him. In her head, she was safe from his words, his touch. She didn't feel him as he did what he wanted. 

His hobbit was very stupid, how could she think they were married. Why would he marry her. She stopped struggling, he liked it when she fought him. She just let him take. She finally understood she was his.

****

Gandalf left them. She wanted to tell him not leave her but she was bound to Thorin. She couldn't leave him. She was is whore. She had no right, woman were only meant to obey their husbands. Her mother had done so with Bungo, he had been her father. Her sire was just some blacksmith that wandered into the Shire for work.

*

They ran from the spiders but only to be captured by elves. This was terrible, what was worse his hobbit, had fainted in his arms. She had not spoken to anyone just him. She had not fought him, just spoke to him with a blank expression. No fire, no light, as if she was gone. He did not like that. He liked to see her alive, fire that had him wanting more. Now the stupid tree shaggers have taken her from him. He tried to fight to get her back. She was his. He could not lose her.

*

She felt light headed, an ache all over. She felt sick, very nauseas. 

“Miss Hobbit. How do you feel?”

“Very ill. What happened?”

She blinked to see elves looking down at her. Right they were captured.

“You are in His Majesties King Thranduil Kingdom. What are you doing with dwarrows?”

What was she going to tell them, she can't tell them was she was, they hurt her husband.

“I'm traveling with my husband and his family. We are going to the Iron Hills but lost the path. Where is my family? Are they well?”

“They are well and resting.”

“Can I see them please.”

“Not yet. You need to rest, you are with child.”

“What! I'm pregnant!”

“Yes. Did you not know.”

“No! Have you told my husband?”

“I have not but my King is speaking with the dwarf.”

“Please, I wish to tell him myself. He wouldn't want to heard it by anyone else.”

“Mistress you need to rest.”

“I demand to see my husband.”

The elves just nods his head, helping her up. She is lead thru a room and wide open space. She does not look down, she's already dizzy.

“I demand to see her. Where have you taken her.”

She heard his voice he runs toward him, dodging her captors.

“Thorin!”

She jumps into his arms. She hopes he doesn't punish her in front of the elves. 

“Bilbo are you well? Did they do something to you?”

“I am well. Just a little nauseous.”

“I would think so in your condition. Why Thorin Oakenshield have you take your pregnant wife in such a dangerous journey?”

“Pregnant!”

Bilbo glares at the elven King. She didn't want Thorin to know. He will end up making her get rid of her child or kill them both. Hopefully he wouldn't try here with so many witnesses.

“Ghivashel you are pregnant?”

She wonders what Ghivashel means, his own person whore. Good thing the elves don't know Khuzdûl. Dwarrows are so secretive.

“That is what the elf said my King.”

“You will bear me a son.”

Thorin just held her to him, he was overwhelmed. His hobbit will give him a son, he had never thought of having children. 

“Why were you trespassing?”

“Your Majesty, we are headed to the Iron Hills to meet Dain, my husband's cousin. We became lost, losing the path. We thank you for helping us with the spiders. If it's not too much trouble can we be shown the way out. We wish to arrive before winter sets in. More so now that we know I'm pregnant. Don't want anything to happy to our son.”

She just hopes Thorin keeps his big mouth shut.

“Of course. I am at your service. I suggest resting for today and tomorrow morning I will have guards escort you out of the forest. You need a day to recover, with your condition.”

“Thank you your majesty.”

She gives the elven King a huge smile. She felt Thorin tighten his hold on her. Well this was bad, she knew she had spoken to much. Thorin was going to be very displeased with her. She hopes he doesn't hit her, she is pregnant after all. They walked in silence, she felt dread with each step.

“Rest. Mistress we have provided with with a food, a bath and clean cloths. Supplies will be given to you tomorrow for your departure.”

“Thank you.”

The moment she dreaded. She walked into the room, trying to get as much distance as she could. She turned to see Thorin, his face full of fury. 

“What was that?”

She flinches when he marches up to her, his arms digging into her shoulders. She looks at him with fear, he wouldn't would he. They are still in the elven Kingdom.

“I did all I had to do to get us out. I'm sorry your majesty. Please, just wait until we leave than you can do what you want but please don't hurt the baby. I can leave and no one need to know about it. I won't tell anyone.”

“No you are mine and will remain by my side. Wife!”

Thorin felt confused why did she fear him. He wouldn't hurt her or his child. She was his, more so now than before. Truly his wife now, he liked that, forever his Queen.

So he will keep her by his side forever, a permanent whore. Baring him bastard children. At least she will be with him, not as a wife but better than killed or wander alone with a child in her arms.

*

They were finally out and thanks to his wife. He needs to prepare the ritual for the wedding. Balin took it well. He will marry them in lake town. She will be his in every way.

*

How had she not noticed she was pregnant. They were supposed to leave to Erebor the next day. He can't send her in their with his son in her belly. Nori will go inside.

*

She had to save them, he was trying to get himself killed again. but she should have found another way. He will never forgive her. What did it matter, she was just his whore. She needs some scissors but no one has any. A dagger will do. She uses hers to cut off the hair from her feet. Even if no one can see them, she is wearing boots but she will know. Now for her hair, she will just keep the braid. It marks her as his whore. For that's what she is, nothing more. 

*

She sat on a cot, in the tent. They were all alive, her friend ephemeral alive. She should leave before thorin killed them. Wasn't that what he said, if he saw her again, she was dead. But Dwalin had found her, he did not let her go. He will wait for his King to seek justice, perhaps she will be allowed to live long enough for the child to be born. He will take him and kill her for her betrayal, she was nothing after all. He was coming for her, it was best she wasn't here to feel it. She became hollow, deep in her mind were pain could not reach her.

He had to find his wife, Dwalin had gone to find her. Was she hurt. She was covered in blood. Did she lose their child because of him. He had let the gold sickness take over. He moved to her but she did not see him. Her hair is all gone.

“What have you done?”

He shakes her. The marriage braid is still there but the rest of her hair was cut close to her skull. Blood slowly falling from her head to her chin. She doesn't respond, she hasn't since he almost killed her. She just became a shell again.

“I am dishonored. I'm just your whore. I do not deserve my hair, your majesty.”

A small fire had lit her eyes and it was gone just as quick. He had done this to her. He had done this to his wife, all she wanted was to save them.

“Bilbo I'm so sorry. Please, come back to me. I was wrong, I love you. You are my wife, I married you in lake town.”

Nothing comes thru to her. He looks at her with pain. He had dishonored himself. He had dishonored her from the beginning, forcing himself on her. She had told him no, she had thought them married and he had laughed. He did not deserve her or his Kingdom. He picked up his dagger. He saw her flinch at that. Did she think he will hurt her. She will always fear him.

“I do not deserve my braids and beard. I have dishonored you, my wife.”

Thorin starts to cut pieces of his beard, too much of a coward to cut his braids just yet. He reaches his braids with determination, he brought this upon himself. A hand went to his, taking the dagger from him. Bilbo was looking at him with eyes full of sorrow. He did not deserve her forgiveness. He closed his eyes not wishing to see her the pain he's caused. A hand went to wipe away his tears. That sent him over the edge. She was too kind, to good, something pure that he had destroyed.

“Don't cut your braid.”

“I don't deserve to be King. I have wronged you.”

“If you cut them, than everything I did, was for nothing. You have your Kingdom back. Please husband do not banish your chance to be the great King, I know you can be.”

How had he not see what she was, better than him. He will never deserve her. It didn't matter how long it took he will make it right. She will be by his side, help him rule his Kingdom. His Queen and the mother of his heir. He kneeled before her, bowing his head to the ground.

“Will you stay with me as my wife, my Queen and equal. I will do as you ask. Please be by my side. I do not deserve you but beg all the same.”

“Always my King.”

*******

Bifur after a very long coma, awoke with Belladonna name to his lips. He had seen so much of her in Bilbo. His head injury made it impossible to recognize her as his daughter. Had he known Bella was with child he had returned for them. He thought Bella deserved more than some injured old warrior that could not communicate in common. Now he had a daughter who his his Queen and a grandchild. He's definitely going to punch Thorin for what he did to his daughter.


End file.
